Arrepentimiento OneShot
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Neeee sin summary! solo léanlo :3


Konnichiwa!

Bueno aquí les dejare un One-shot que escribí anoche, (Asuka: si anoche._. , dio miedo!) mientras veía "soltera otra vez", teleserie [?] nocturna, de Canal 13, Chile, (I know, I know, I'm a crazy pervert xD) y bueno me inspire en una escena del capítulo de anoche :3

Así que espero que les guste!

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*_

¿Arrepentimiento?

Aun temblaba debido a los nervios que le invadían, su mano sobre la perrilla de la puerta, los leves golpes al otro lado de la puerta la hicieron reaccionar pero aun así con el mismo nerviosismo giro la perilla tras haber sacado el seguro, al abrirla pudo apreciar la figura de un hombre, ese hombre con peculiar color plateado en el cabello, su rostro a medio cubrir, debido a un protector ninja que cubre su ojo izquierdo y una pascara que cubre su boca y parte de su nariz, y vistiendo el traje típico de Konoha.

**-Anko, ¿podemos hablar, por favor?-**le pidió al verla inmóvil mientras lo veía.

**-es…está bien- **respondió bajando su rostro evitando que el shinobi pudiera apreciar el sonrojo que predominaba en su rostro.-entra- lo invito moviéndose hacia un lado dejando espacio suficiente para dejarlo entrar. Ya adentro el shinobi se paro frente a ella, la cual aun tenía su mirada fijada en el suelo.

**-Anko-** le llamo la atención el shinobi, ella tímidamente levanto su mirada para observarlo **–yo…yo bueno…solo quería pedirte disculpas…si te incomode el otro día…bueno ya sabes…por eso…por el…beso-**dijo entre cortadamente.

_**-Flash Back-**_

Una kunoichi de cabellos morados y ojos de un café muy peculiar se encontraba en el rincón vacio de un restaurant que conocía muy bien debido a la frecuencia con la que iba, sentada ahí en una banca, sobre la mesa un platillo lleno de dangos, su dulce favorito y que degustaba con tanta delicadeza. Sin previo aviso sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a ella, rápidamente se giro algo sobre exaltada.

**-Hatake, ¿Qué quieres?-**le pregunto seriamente por el hecho de haberla asustado.

**-nada, solo vine a tomar té y comer algunos dangos-** dijo desinteresadamente mientras ojeaba el libro que tenía en su mano.

**-¿y de todas las mesas tenias que elegir donde estaba yo?-** le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

**-¿te molesta?-** le pregunto mirándola esta vez

**-algo…pero ya que- **respondió haciendo un movimiento de desinterés con sus hombros.

**-¿y te molesta que haga esto?- **pregunto rápidamente antes de que en un movimiento ágil y casi imperceptible tomo un dango de los que estaba sobre el plato, sin bajarse mucho la máscara, engullo el dango y volvió a subírsela mascara, ella aun distraída se giro a observarlo, con una mirada sádica en su rostro, una mirada que provoco un leve escalofríos al shinobi, de pronto ella se abalanzó sobre él, ¿Cómo se atrevía a quitarle uno de sus preciados dangos, era tan idiota?.

**-¡neee…baka!-** dijo antes de tomarlo por los hombros y comenzar a zamarrearlo **–maldito Hatake-** volvió a gruñir.

**-an…Anko no que me voy a-** pero antes de que pudiera terminar cayeron ambos de la banca que se dio vuelta precipitando a ambos al suelo, el sobre su espalda y ella sobre el pecho de él. Al abrir sus ojos notaron la cercanía de sus rostros, negro y café se unieron en una mirada intensa y sus alientos chocaban. Tras unos segundos de silencio el hablo.**- ¿te molesta si hago esto?-** le pregunto y con su mano bajo velozmente su máscara y la beso con la misma velocidad, dejando sin tiempo para negarse ni nada…si es que ella quería.

Los labios de ambos fundidos en un beso un tanto tímido, ella completamente sorprendida y pasmada, tan así que no reacciono por lo cual se quedo inmóvil, sin corresponder el beso. Cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta de esto se separo de ella al temer que ella no sintiera lo mismo que el, levantándola a ella primero se puso de pie, ella un más baja que el levanto su cabeza en busca de la mirada de él, pero el tras su miedo había desviado la mirada hacia algún punto del lugar. Anko sintió como el calor invadía sus mejillas y mostrando un claro sonrojo, bajo la mirada esta vez observando los pies de él.

**-Gomen, yo no debí…etto Gomen…me debo ir-** tartamudeo y salió del restaurant rápidamente, sin mirarla. Tras unos segundos y al ver que los pies de él ya no eran vistos por sus ojos reacciono. Lo busco con la mirada pero aun así no lo encontró. Resignada volvió a poner la banca en su lugar y se sentó nuevamente.

-Fin Flash Back-

Pasaron dos semanas y nada, ellos se evitaban constantemente y con suerte cruzaban saludos cuando estaban en su grupo de amigos. Hasta este día.

-**yo bueno…te perdono pero…-** el peliplata sintió un escalofríos ante el suspenso que dejo la pelimorada.

-Anko**…yo sé que no debí besarte pero…**-se acerco a ella lentamente –**el solo hecho de verte a producido que me sienta tímido e idiota junto a ti…- **se acerco aun mas a una Anko totalmente sorprendida e inmóvil, bajo lentamente su máscara dejando apreciar el rostro tan desconocido para todos pero menos para ella desde ese día, el puso sus manos sobre la cadera de ella –pero quiero que sepas que te yo**…te amo- **susurro esta vez abrasándola, atrayéndola hacia él, inclinándose hacia ella lo suficiente como para unir sus labios en un beso igual de tímido que el primero. Un beso que a diferencia del anterior este si fue correspondido, tímidamente pero lo fue, ella paso sus brazos por atrás del cuello de el atrayéndolo para profundizar el beso. Un beso que duro unos segundos hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron oxigeno obligándolos a separarse. Ambos sonrojados, sus miradas fundidas en una, sus miradas conectadas por algo mágico, algo inexplicable.

-te amo Kakashi- susurro ella, un susurro con un tono seductor que provoco una leve sonrisa en el rostro de él.

-debes entender que no soy el mejor hombre que encontraras- dijo esta vez ella llevo su mano hacia la frente de él y retirando el protector.

-no me importa, para mi eres lo mejor- susurro

-podrías tener a cualquier hombre que quisieras- susurro apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.

-no quiero a nadie más, solo a ti- dijo antes de que el volviera a darle un beso. Corto pero dulce y delicado.

-odio la idea de que te sientas presionada- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿acaso Hatake Kakashi se esta arrepintiendo?- dijo sonriéndole sensualmente.

-de ti jamás- volvió a darle un beso.

-¿entonces qué es lo que no quieres?- le pregunto abrazándolo aun mas.

-Anko, sabes que odio que me vean el rostro, así que no soy mus afectivo en público-

-lo sé y no me importa-

-odio los chismes**…en especial si van a ser sobre nosotros-**

**-no hay problema podemos mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, viviré-**

**-y sabes que no quiero hacerte sufrir-**

**-no lo harás, jamás- **esta vez tomo la nuca de el atrayéndolo en un beso, apasionado y dulce.

Tras unos segundos sus pulmones que ahora eran maldecidos por ambos debido a que provocaron que volvieran a romper ese beso. Sus miradas nuevamente hablaron por ellos, una conexión indescriptible y mágica.

El en un movimiento suave y sutil la tomo en brazos, igual que en la noche de bodas, la llevo hasta su habitación, tras cerrar la puerta se escucho el sonido del seguro, el sonido que indicaba que esto era solo el comienzo…

-Fin-

_•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*_

Bueno eso fue todo xD

Hoy no andaba perv. Para seguir xDD pero se los debo!

Y espero que les haya gustado!

Cuídense… Los quiero muuuuuuucho! Y gracias por los reviews y su apoyo :3

~Asuka Dattebayo!


End file.
